


【Voltron红黑】Restoration

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight
Summary: s607以后口交only
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	【Voltron红黑】Restoration

你看着那个男人。

你们有多久没有亲密接触了？大约两年多一点，对你而言是这样，太漫长了，何况你刚失而复得。喜悦几乎涨破身体，你想亲吻他，抚摸他，进入他，确认这份灼热而鲜活的生命。你也确实这么做了——只是没做到最后一步，你知道他从疗养舱出来没多久，还虚弱着，你是个讨厌忍耐的孩子，但你总愿意为他忍耐——哦不，你已经不是孩子，你21岁，四肢肌肉匀称坚韧，带了疤痕的脸更加英挺，血管里是如疾跑的狼那般盎然的血，浑身都被刀刃和火焰磨砺得闪闪发光。你照镜子时抚摸那道疤痕，那是他留下的烫伤，他感到愧疚，你告诉他这是一枚勋章，奖励你终于找到了他，况且这疤痕跟他的像极了，你为此而高兴。

你离开他的嘴唇时阴茎还硬着，你打算自己解决，但他呢，是个太温柔的情人，他为你拉下裤链，低头就含住你的老二。

你当然尝试了阻止——半推半就，好吧，你得承认你心里的小男孩都开始奏曲起舞了。他用湿热的舌头舔舐你，舌身划过铃口，像舔棒棒糖一样熟练。你看着他的脸，一点找不到往日严肃又正经的痕迹，挺拔的眉微微垮下，脖颈曲出脆弱的弧度，舌头和嘴唇红得像火，又软得像——他的内部。

他舔你舔得有点迷糊了，活像那是什么又香又甜的东西，舔出细微的啧啧水声，你硬得要命，下意识动腰往里探去，他被噎了一下，随即努力吞咽，细长的眼角红通通的，水汽迷蒙，你想亲亲他的眼睛，但体位不方便，只好揉住他的头发，那美丽的白发，手感应该是跟以前一样的，不知怎么的你觉得那更加柔软了。

他被你撑得胀满，唾液从唇角淌下，你感觉自己都要被吞到咽喉了，湿热，紧致，还有柔软的舌头扫过柱身，快感从密集的神经一路窜至大脑，舒服得你要闷哼出声；但你首先把他往外推：“不要这样，你会不舒服。”

他摇头，继续努力吸吮你，用上左手按摩你的囊袋；你的分泌液被他和着唾液一起咽下喉咙，喉结随之伸缩，你伸手去抚摸那枚软骨，他被你摸得浑身一颤，嘴部都收紧了点儿；你努力控制自己，小幅度操他的嘴，觉得自己和第一次比真是大有进步。

那时候你18岁，生涩又冲动，视线追逐他，就像小猫追妈妈。 终于有一天，你向他告白，这年轻的leader吓得躲了你几天，并强调“你混淆了亲情和爱情”。你不在乎那些条条框框的区分，犟得像头牛，只想把一切都给他，包括亚当没法给的。后来他终于松了口，只说让你尝试，你就明白自己对他的感情压根不是那种东西。于是你们试探性交往，你们的第一次，是他用嘴帮你解决的。

——你没告诉他，他刚含住你的老二你就差点射了。那是怎样刺激的画面啊，他在你印象里总像个禁欲的老古董，你甚至觉得自己在侵犯圣像；他不敢看你，睫毛垂落盖住那双温和的眼睛，间或干脆闭上眼睛，用舌头熟稔地挑逗你，一吞一吐引导你操开他那张正经得不得了的嘴唇，你控制不住酸涩地想，是谁教他的这一切？谁能想到战斗服严丝合缝包裹的身体，是这么一枚见鬼的熟得能一口咬出满嘴汁水的果实；你真的太年轻，被吞咽就控制不了本能，挺腰就把他操得眼泪直流，他有经验——也架不住小毛孩的冲劲，还努力张嘴，让牙齿不至于划伤你，他的嘴又湿又软，你捧着他的脑袋抽插，带着湿气的呼吸刺激得你浑身战栗，射精感越来越猛烈，抽搐着传遍全身，你及时拉开他，也还是射到他脸上，那端正而矜持的脸被糟蹋得一塌糊涂，分不出汗水、泪水和精液，眼睛嘴唇都红肿起来，你吓得道歉，并努力不让他发现自己又硬了。

你想起往事，感觉自己又硬了几分，他把脖子拉成直线，舌头卷起你的阴茎，这是让你速战速决的意思。你看看那张已经显出疲态的汗津津的脸，一边抚起他的刘海，一边挺腰就加快了抽插。他柔顺地配合你，让你的龟头一次次顶到嗓子眼，来不及咽下的唾液和分泌液溢出嘴唇，一直滑过坚毅的颈线。高潮到来的时候你正要拉开他，谁料他吸得太入神，来不及放开你，就让迸射的精液灌入口腔；他有点喘不过气，咳得满眼泪水，完全坐在地上，你想说对不起，就见他将手指探入嘴里，拉出连成丝的白浊，好像还有些没离开状态，抬起脸迷茫地看你，嘴唇微微张开；你看到自己的精液，就在他嘴里，就在他身体里，你的导师，你的明灯，你的爱。你亲吻他，把那腥味卷到自己舌头里，舔过每一枚牙齿，把他舔得干干净净，他被舔得连推开你的力气都没了。

我好爱他。你只是想着，就几乎要流下眼泪——你真的讨厌自己这莫名其妙的泪腺。你拥抱他，感到前所未有的富足和喜乐；他开始沉沉睡去，你闭上眼睛，觉得自己走了很长很长的路，从加里森，从荒漠中的木屋，从狮堡，从量子深渊，从每一个全然陌生的星球，宇宙无垠得残酷，你跋涉了太久太久，遍体鳞伤却又义无反顾。现在你终于可以睡一觉，梦里是温柔得让人落泪的星海，和平静微笑的他。

FIN.


End file.
